1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game dart, and more particularly to a game dart having a ballast for stabilizing or balancing the game dart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical game darts have been developed and comprise a dart barrel including a needle like dart point extended forwardly therefrom, and including a longitudinal flight shaft extended rearwardly therefrom, and the trailing end of the shaft being terminated by a flight.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,004 to Mariella et al. discloses one of the typical game darts comprising a longitudinal flight shaft detachably attached to a dart barrel by a threading engagement. However, the dart barrels of the typical game darts have no weight or ballast or other balancing members disposed therein such that the typical game darts may not be stabilized or balanced while shooting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,331 to Rinehart discloses another typical game dart also comprising a longitudinal flight shaft detachably attached to a dart barrel by a threading engagement, and a needle like dart point also detachably attached to the dart barrel by a threading engagement, and a heavy and very malleable ballast material, such as a wad of the lead wool ballast is engaged into the dart barrel.
However, it will be inconvenient to insert the lead wool ballast into the dart barrels of the typical game darts, and thus expensive man power is required to assemble the typical game darts. In addition, for coupling or attaching the flight shaft and the dart point to the dart barrel, solid brass nose and tail bushings are further required to be provided and attached or secured onto the dart barrel, and having inner threads formed or provided therein, for threading and attaching the flight shaft and the dart point to the dart barrel, such that the typical game dart may not be quickly manufactured or assembled, and such that the manufacturing cost for the typical game dart will be greatly increased.
Great British Patent No. GB 2086243A to Halpern discloses a further typical game dart comprising a longitudinal flight shaft detachably attached to a dart barrel by a threading engagement, and a needle like dart point and a number of magnets attached to the dart barrel. However, the dart barrel is required to be pressed or spun with a recess therein, to solidly retain the needle like dart point and the magnets within the dart barrel, such that the needle like dart point and the magnets may not be easily engaged into and assembled to the dart barrel.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional game darts.